Letters and Secrets
by Just A Lovely Italian
Summary: Lies, plots, and, as the title says, letters and secrets. Read on as a young general tries his hardest to be with the one he loves. (GerIta, PrussiaxFem!Canada SuFin) (Human names used)
1. The Decision

**Of Letters and Secrets**

It was a dark, muggy night in Italy. The distant sounds of gunshots filled the air and the moon was high in the sky as General Ludwig Beilschmidt patrolled the small city.

'How much longer can zhis var possibly last?' he thought to himself for about the hundredth time that day. 'I'm sick of mien people dying. If it goes on for much longer I'll-' he was brought out of his revere by a frightened voice coming from the alley he just passed.

"Mi scusi sir! Can-a you please help me?" the voice called out.

He looked down the alley and to his surprise there was actually a boy at the end. From what he could see from the dim moonlight he had brown hair and big copper eyes. His hair was messy and disheveled except for a curl on his left that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing a male messenger uniform but the tie was missing. The general walked slowly until he was right in front of the strange boy and crouched down to look into his eyes.

"Vhat are you doing out here alone? Vhat happened?" he asked as softly as he could as to not frighten him any more than he probably was.

"I-I was on my way to deliver a letter to the German base, I'm a messenger you know, but I think some other people thought I was a spy or something and started a-shooting at me! One bullet went into my shoulder and another went into my leg and I've tried my best to stop the bleeding in my leg but it would be best if I got medical attention as soon as possible so do you think you could help me out?" he said all in one breath.

Ludwig blinked in surprise by how fast he was talking but didn't think twice before picking him up bridal-style and standing. As he walked to the medical tent he looked down at the boy's calf where his tie was tied to staunch the bleeding.

"Zhat vas very resourceful, using your tie to stop zhe bleeding I mean," he told him with a small smile.

"You mean to say it was… Smart?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ja, very smart."

The boy then proceeded to wrap his arms around the general's neck in a death grip (hug), thanking him over and over again in him language.

"Grazi! No one's ever called anything I did smart before!" he finally reverted back to English.

"Ja… Can't… Breath…!" Ludwig choked out.

"Mi dispiace!" the boy said with a gasp as he released the poor soldier.

"You know, for such a tiny man, you are very strong," he coughed as they walked into the medical tent.

"T-Thank you. By the way, what's-a the name of my hero?" he asked with a slight blush.

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt," he told him with a smile.

_'That-a name… So familiar…' _he thought as he was taken away by a doctor.

"Now to find out zhe name of my damsel…" Ludwig thought out loud to himself as he sat in the waiting room.

Rather than go home and rest, Ludwig stayed in the hospital all night, waiting to hear news about the strange man he saved. It wasn't until about 3 in the afternoon that the doctor came out of his room.

"Oi! You're the potato bastard that saved my brother?" he asked with a pissed-looking expression.

"Umm… I guess so. I vasn't avare zhat he vas your brother," Ludwig said, standing from the stiff chair and popping his back.

"You got that right you potato bastard. Now just walk right out that door and forget this ever happened. He's been hurt too much already," the doctor told Ludwig, glaring at him harshly.

"Nein. I'm sorry but I vill not abandon him," Ludwig told him, now matching his glare.

"You little-" the doctor was about to say before a nurse came up to him.

"Sir, he keeps asking for a man named Ludwig," she informed the doctor.

"Zhat's me. I'm the one who brought him here," Ludwig said, taking a step towards her.

"Zhen follow me," she said, leading him to the girl's room.

_'Ludwig! Oh Ludwig! Please-a come help me!' _the doctor mocked in his head, glaring after the general. _'Makes-a me sick Stupid potato bastard.'_

As said potato eater was following the nurse down the hall, he couldn't help but think.

_ 'Her brüder vas very protective… I vonder vhere mien brüder is now…'_

Yes, his brother. Gilbert was his name. Tall, tan, with snow white hair and blood red eyes. He was always a little narcissistic, but that couldn't really be helped. Ludwig knew that he was in Canada with his girlfriend Madeline; he just didn't know his exact address.

"I just hope he's safe," Ludwig mumbled without realizing it.

"Oh he is! I promise! And if you need anything, just call for Elizabeta!" the nurse, Elizabeta herself, said cheerfully before walking away.

Ludwig hesitated a moment before slowly opening the door. Inside lies an angel. The boy was fast asleep, his hair even more disheveled (is possible) with that same gravity defying curl bobbing with his even breathing. The general felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw him, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

_'Zhis feeling… it's so familiar…' _he thought, walking slowly towards the boy's bed.

It felt as though all the pressures of this war were lifted and Ludwig felt something he hadn't felt in a long while: happiness. He softly brushed a stray piece of hair from the boy's eyes, causing him to unconsciously nuzzle into his hand.

_'Gott verdammt! Get ahold of yourself Beilschmidt! You don't even know zhis boy!' _he mentally scolded himself.

Still, he couldn't help looking at him fondly, as if he had known him forever.

_'Maybe it vas vhen I vas a young child… zhose times I can't remember…' _he tried to reach far back into his mind but only drew a blank.

Ludwig sighed as he sat in the chair by her bed. If he did know this boy then he apparently didn't recognize him.

_'If only, if only as zhey say,' _he thought with another sigh.

Ludwig was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the boy beside him stir into consciousness.

"H-Hey…! It's-a you!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up and a smile stretching across his face.

"J-Ja. How are you feeling?" he asked, startled slightly by the sudden noise.

"Oh much-a better! Grazi!" he thanked him, hugging him as best as he could.

"G-Gern geschehen," he stuttered, blushing slightly.

"So why are-a you still here?" he asked with wide eyes as he looked up to the tall general. "I would have-a thought that my fratello would kick you out before you could even think about coming in my room."

"Ja, I met your brother. He doesn't seem very…. Fond of me, I vill admit, but not even he could stop me from making sure you vere alright," he admitted with a slight blush.

_'Oh wow… He's-a very brave to-a be able to stand up to fratello like that…' _he thought with a big goofy grin.

"So… You said you vere a messenger, ja?" Ludwig asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Hm? Oh si! Why?" he asked, blinking.

"I vas just vondering who you had to deliver a letter to is all," the soldier said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh…" he sighed, his eyes downcast. "The ones who attacked me took it away…"

"Oh really? Do you know vhat zhey looked like?" he asked, trying to keep dark tones out of his voice.

"Hmm… They were-a both girls… One had-a long silvery hair and the other had blonde hair cut like a man's but she-a had big boobs so I could tell it was a girl," he disclosed casually.

_ 'Oh no…'_ Ludwig thought fearfully. "Vhat about zheir clothes?"

"Umm…. From what I could tell the one with-a long hair was wearing something that looked like a military slash pirate shirt with a really short skirt and long boots," he recalled. "And the other one was-a wearing a tank top and military pants."

"Anyzhing else?" He asked.

"The girl with-a long hair had scary red eyes," he said, starting to shake. "I remember those the most!"

Ludwig facepalmed. Of all the people who had to attack him, it had to be his own sisters. The one described with long silver hair was Gillian, Gilbert's twin while the one with the short blonde hair was Ludwig's own, Monika.

"Zhis ist bad, zhis ist very bad…" he muttered.

And right as he muttered those words the unthinkable happened. The door slammed open and standing there were the two girls who attacked Ludwig's poor damsel.

"Luddy!" Gillian cried, attacking him in a bear hug. "Vhen zhey told us you vere in the hospital I zhought you vere dying!"

"Gillian bitte," Monika sighed, trying to pull her sister off her brother.

No one seemed to notice that the poor Italian boy in the bed was starting to shake. He was scared out of his mind while trying to think of ways to escape, finding none.

"Schwesters," Ludwigs said sternly, making all three others go rigid. "Did you shoot anyone today?"

"Only one! It vas zhis spy zhat me und Monie saw just valking zhrough zhe streets! He vasn't a very good one…" Gillian muttered the last part.

Just then, Monika saw the still shaking man in the bed. She automatically backed up and pulled out her gun.

"Brüder, schwester, move avay bitte," she commanded.

Gillian followed her line of sight and copied her sister's actions.

"Vhat are you two doing?" Ludwig asked, crossing his arms.

"Move! Zhis spy's going down!" Gillian proclaimed, cocking her gun.

"Nein. Put down your veapons!" He commanded.

"P-Please don't-a shoot me anymore…" the man whimpered.

"Zhey von't hurt you anymore," Ludwig said, looking back at him with a soft gaze.

"Are you out of your mind?! Move!" Monika yelled.

Ludwig then kicked the guns from their hands and unloaded them, rendering them useless.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to two chairs.

The sisters complied and sat, rubbing their hands that Ludwig kicked. They're lucky they'll only be bruised, not broken.

"Zhis man ist not a spy. He ist simply a messenger sent here to deliver some letters. Got it? Gillian?" Ludwig said and asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," Gillian pouted.

Throughout all this, the man was still trying to remember why Ludwig's name sounded so familiar.

"Ludwig… Ludwig Bielschmidt… Bielschmidt…" he thought, coming to a realization "Hey! Do either of-a you have my bag?" he asked.

"Ja," Monika answered, picking up the bag by the door where she left it when they first came in.

"Grazi, grazi, grazi…!" the man said, rifling through the bag.

Ludwig could see a tiny sewn in inscription on the bag that read 'Feliciano V. Vargas'.

_'So zhat's his name…' _he thought, glad that he now knew this information.

After a few more minutes, Feliciano pulled out a small parcel with a letter attached to the top.

"This is-a for you Mr. Bielschmidt!" he told the soldier happily.

Ludwig carefully took the box and saw that the stamp on the letter had a maple leaf on it. The maple leaf was the symbol of Canada...

_'Brüder…' _he mentally sighed as he ripped open the envelope containing the letter.

_'Dear West,_

_Guess who~! It's your awesome brüder! I know you haven't heard from me since I moved here but that's okay! I'm writing to tell you that I'm awesome, more so than usual if you can believe it! And guess what, you're gonna be an uncle! That's right, the awesome me got married and is gonna be a dad! Tell Gilly and Monie that they're gonna be aunts~_

_Yours awesomely,_

_Gilbert (Awesome) Bielschmidt_

_P.S. In this box is something that's only for you so don't let anyone else see~'_

Ludwig chuckled as he read the note, happy to have heard from his brother again.

"Vhat does it say?" Gillian asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Brüder vanted to tell us how he's doing," Monika's eyes went wide. "Und zhat I'm going to be an uncle und you two vill be aunts."

"Zhat's… Awesome! I'm gonna be zhe best aunt ever!" Gillian squealed, jumping up and down.

Monika smiled and sat in the chair again.

"Good for him. He needs to settle down," she chuckled.

Ludwig smiled and tucked the box under his arm for later. He didn't want to go against his brother's instructions and let everyone see the contents. But what nobody noticed was that while they were distracted, Feliciano raced out the door.

"Fratellooooo!" he yelled, running down the halls.

The doctor came running around a corner, eyes wide and looking pissed.

"Fratello! Cosa c'è di sbagliato?" he asked, grabbing the frightened boy's shoulders.

"Ci sono tedeschi spaventosi nella mia stanza!" he whined.

The doctor then glared at said Germans, who ran to catch Feliciano when he yelled.

"I'm-a gonna send the freakin mafia on all your asses!" he yelled, holding Feliciano protectively.

"Did you just threaten military personnel?" Monika asked darkly.

"I threaten anyone who-a makes mi fratello cry!" he snapped.

"Sounds like Luddy and Gil," Gillian mumbled.

"Get out of my hospital. Now," the doctor ordered darkly.

All three Germans stood their ground until Ludwig heard the Italian man sniffle. He was the first that walked out, head hanging. Next came Monika, then Gillian, though the girls kept their heads held high.

As Ludwig got outside though, his head slowly rose up, staring at the destruction and death in the streets.

He finally reralized why he acted the way he did around Feliciano. Although they just met, he... He loved the Italian. Whether it was love at first sight or what, he didn't know. All he knew was that as long as this war was going on they couldn't be together, what with all gays along with Jews, gypseys and the like being sent to the extermination camps. Ludwig finally made his final decision.

"All zhis… It's going to stop. It has to," he proclaimed, clenching his hands into fists.

"Vhat is?" Gillian asked.

"Zhis var. All zhe descrimination und death. I'm bringing it down," he said, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Brüder bitte, zhat's impossible. One person can't stop a whole var," Monika told him.

"It von't just be me. You two are going to help," he decided, turning to them.

"Hmm… Stop a var und become even more awesome?" Gillian asked with a smirk. "Definately count me in!"

"I guess I'll help too. Just so I can make sure you two don't get killed," Monika said with a sigh.

"Alright zhen," Ludwig said, cracking a smile.


	2. Revealing a New Ally

_A/N: Thank you to whoever has been reading so far and a very special thank you to PurpleMousefurGomez for being my first reviewer and the first to favorite this story. Hopefully they won't be the last! Remember, reviews are love~_

Last chapter recap:_As Ludwig got outside though, his head slowly rose up, staring at the destruction and death in the streets._

_ He finally reralized why he acted the way he did around Feliciano. Although they just met, he... He loved the Italian. Whether it was love at first sight or what, he didn't know. All he knew was that as long as this war was going on they couldn't be together, what with all gays along with Jews, gypseys and the like being sent to the extermination camps. Ludwig finally made his final decision._

_ "All zhis… It's going to stop. It has to," he proclaimed, clenching his hands into fists._

_ "Vhat is?" Gillian asked._

_ "Zhis var. All zhe descrimination und death. I'm bringing it down," he said, clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white._

_ "Brüder bitte, zhat's impossible. One person can't stop a whole var," Monika told him._

_ "It von't just be me. You two are going to help," he decided, turning to them._

_ "Hmm… Stop a var und become even more awesome?" Gillian asked with a smirk. "Definately count me in!"_

_ "I guess I'll help too. Just so I can make sure you two don't get killed," Monika said with a sigh._

_ "Alright zhen," Ludwig said, cracking a smile._

At the present time, all three German siblings were walking covertly to somehwere that they could discuss their plans without anyone hearing and reporting them. They ended up in an abandoned church.

"Okay, so how are ve gonna do zhis?" Gillian asked as she plopped into the first pew she saw.

"Ve somehow need to get to zhe top command," Ludwig responded, pacing up and down the isle.

"Vait, I understand zhat you vant zhis var to end, ve all do, but vhy are you really doing zhis? Up until now you've been zhe most loyal soldier zhe Führer has ever had. Vhy zhe sudden change?" Monika asked, crossing her arms.

Ludwig froze in his tracks. What would his sisters say if he told them he had feelings for another man and he really just wanted this war to stop so they could be together? Would they even help him anymore if they knew his selfish reason? Probably not!

_'Zhey might even...'_ Ludwig shook his head at that thought. There was no way his own flesh and blood would send him to a camp.

"Earth to Luddy~" Gillian chimed, snapping her fingers in front of her brother's face.

Ludwig quickly snapped out of his revere and blinked a few times, remembering the question.

"I have just been... Thinking... Und I came to zhe realization zhat zhis var is doing much more harm zhan just ruining cities und civilion lives being lost," he finally explained.

"You mean you're _just_ reralizing zhis?" Gillian asked with wide eyes.

"Ja..." he responded, turning away from them.

"...Brüder, vhy are you lying to us?" Monika asked softly.

"Vhat are you talking about? I'm not lying! It's zhe truth!" he exclaimed, turning to the girls once more.

"Ja you are. I know you Ludwig. You've never just come to a realization, you've alvays known zhings from the beginning one vay or anozher. You've been acting strange ever since... you met zhat Italian man," the blonde girl replied, sounding as if she figured out the real truth.

"Yeah... Luddy, do you-"

"I don't know vhat you're talking about! I've acted zhe same! Zhere's reason vhy I vould act differently since I met him!" the man yelled, interrupting what Gillian was about to ask with a very slight blush coming to his face.

"You do! It's true!" Gillian exclaimed, backing up slightly with wide eyes.

"Ludwig..." Monika trailed off.

"N-Nein! It's not vhat you zhink! I'm not-" he started to defend himself until he heard Gillian start laughing.

"Are you really zhat dumb zhat you zhink ve vould really care?" Monika asked, cracking a smile herself.

"Was?" Ludwig asked, extremely confused.

"You're our Brüder! Ve don't care if you like guys or not!" Gillian assured him, still lightly laughing.

"You're kidding..." he said weakly, his shoulders slumping.

"Nope!" his silver haired sister told him, patting his shoulder. "Now let's get back to zhis plan!"

"Right," Monika said with a nod. "Zhe only vay ve could even do zhis is through extreme luck und connections. I have no strong connections."

"Me neizher," Gillian said with a sigh.

"Vait... I might have a few..." Ludwig said, tapping his chin.

"Really? Who?" Monika asked.

"Ve need to get on zhe next plane to Finland."

_ A/N: Ooo~ Is Finland gonna show up? I apologize for the long wait and short chapter, but I've been really busy! Please keep the reviews coming and don't forget to follow this story so you know when I update! _


	3. A Dream and New Friends Revealed

_A/N: Aww! No more reviews? Is it because I don't update enough? Is it because the last chapter was so short? I'll make this one longer! I promise!_

Last chapter recap: _"Now let's get back to zhis plan!" his silver haired sister encouraged._

_"Right," Monika said with a nod. "Zhe only vay ve could even do zhis is through extreme luck und connections. I have no strong connections."_

_"Me neizher," Gillian said with a sigh._

_"Vait... I might have a few..." Ludwig said, tapping his chin._

_"Really? Who?" Monika asked._

_"Ve need to get on zhe next plane to Finland."_

* * *

And now we join our Germans on a small private plane headed for Finland. Now, Ludwig had the strong connections in Finland, but Gillian got the ride.

"Danke again for zhis Franny," she thanked the French pilot.

"It is no problem mon cher~ Vive la révolution!" the Frenchman cheered as he fist pumped.

Francis had long since been against the war, mostly because of how soon the Nazis occupied his home country. He and Gillian were friends through Gilbert, who was best friends with the Frenchman and a Spainard named Antonio.

"Und you're sure ve're going zhe right vay?" Ludwig asked.

"You doubt my sense of direction mon ami?" Francis asked with a gasp.

"Nein, nein," the German man assured, stifling a yawn. "I vas just making sure."

"Luddy, you really should sleep," Gillian informed her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nein. I really should be avake," he countered, stifling yet another yawn.

"Eizher you sleep now on your own, or I knock you out," Monika threatened, crossing her arms.

"There's no need for violence on my fabulous plane! How about zhis: I make sure you're up when we get zhere, oui?" Francis asked, looking back momentarily.

"Fine, fine," Ludwig grumbled, laying down on the bench he was sitting on.

And as he shut his eyes, all he could see was Feliciano's terrified face and hear his poor voice calling his brother for help. All the distraught German could think as he fell asleep was:

_Where do I know you from...?_

_ A boy and a girl layed down in a wide field of flowers. The boy was blonde with blue eyes so bright that they seemed to sparkle at times. He wore a black cloak along with tan pants and brown boots. The black hat that he wore was at his side._

_ The girl was a brunette with copper eyes that she kept closed most of the time. She wore a green dress with a white apron and black flats. She also wore a white bandana which held back most of her hair, excluding her bangs and one curl that stuck out and seemed to defy gravity._

_ The girl was currently taking a break from her chores, the boy decided to accompany her as he had nothing better to do._

_ "So you're-a going to move to Germany-?" she asked but whatever name she said was blocked out._

_ "Yes. I'm-a so sorry-," the boy apologized, the same thing hapening when he said he name._

_ "I'm-a sure going to miss you..." she told the boy with a small sniffle._

_ "Hey! Don't-a cry because of this!" he sat up quickly. "I can-a give you something to remember by! What do people do at your house if they like-a someone?"_

_ "Umm kiss I think.." she replied, sitting up as well._

_ "Kiss..." he whispered, leaning closer to the girl. "I have to confess something... I've liked you for a long time now... For the last nine months at least."_

_ He gently pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as he welcomed the warm feeling that settled itself in his stomach. As he parted a few seconds later he smiled gently at the girl. She had small tears in the corners of her eyes as she smiled back._

_ "Oh wow, really?" she asked and he responded with a nod. "I-I feel like I should give you something too..." she looked around before she saw her pushbroom and held it out to him._

_ "Your pushbroom... But why would this remind me of you?" he asked._

_ He then remembered all the times he'd seen her clean with the broom and smiled wider in understanding._

_ "Thank you. I have to be going now," he told her with regret heavy regret in his voice, turning and walking away._

_ "O-Okay! I'll miss you! I hope I'll see you again someday!" she yelled after him._

_ Suddenly everything started to fade into white as Ludwig woke up from his dream._

He sat up suddenly and was greeted to the sight of his sisters strapping on parachutes.

"Vhat's happening?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Ludwig. I vas just about to vake you up," Monika said to him, looking over. "It's time to go. It's not safe for Francis to land zhe plane so ve're going to jump."

"Oui, grab a parachute mon ami!" Francis told him, pointing to the last one hanging on the wall.

Ludwig couldn't get the dream out of his mind as he distractedly put on the parachute and joined his sisters.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Francis cheered, giving a thumbs up.

"Danke Franny!" Gillian yelled as she jumped with a loud cheer.

"Safe travels!" Monika told him, jumping after her sister.

Ludwig said nothing as he jumped, too distracted with trying to figure out who the girl in his dream was.

"Eyes on zhe prize Luddy!" Gillian yelled as she deployed her chute.

He shook his head and also deployed his chute along with Monika.

"You seem distracted!" Monika called up to him. "Vhat's wrong?"

"Nozhing!" he called back. "I'm fine!"

"Güt!" Gillian said with a smirk as she landed, dropping her chute to the ground. "Ve can't have our leader distracted!"

"Right, it really isn't safe," Monika agreed, copying her sister.

"Ja, ja, I know," Ludwig sighed, repeating the action the other two completed.

"So vhere are ve going? Who is zhis 'strong contact' of yours?" Gillian questioned.

"His name is Tino Väinämöinen, und he has many connections vith our Führer, vhich means he can help us get close und finish zhis job," the German man replied, starting to walk.

"You're sure? I mean, he can actually be relied on for zhis?" Monika questioned, following him.

"Ja. Now don't be fooled by how he looks. He looks innocent, but under zhat is a ruthless man who can get zhings done quickly und efficiently," he replied, nodding.

Nothing else was said as they traveled to the Finnish man's house. How they managed that with Gillian, the world will never know. Ludwig strode up to the door, knocking loudly.

The man who answered was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man with a straight face that was intimidating to most. This was Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino's "friend." He was a Swedish man who rarely got involved in battles of any kind.

"Zhis is him?!" Gillian aggresively whispered to Ludwig. "You said he looked innocent!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes as he held his hand out to the other man.

"Güt to see you again Berwald," he said, keeping a calm expression.

"Ja hej," Berwald responded shaking the German man's hand. "What br'ngs ya h're?"

"Ve need to talk to Tino if zhat's okay," Monika informed him, stepping up.

"An' who 're you?" the Swedish man asked, keeping his straight face.

"Berwald! Who's at the door?" Tino called, coming down the stairs and peeking around his "friend."

"Ludwig an' s'me g'rls," Berwald answered, stepping to the side.

"Oh hei Ludwig! It's been a while!" Tino exclaimed with a wide smile/ "Who are your friends?"

"Zhese are mein schwestern. Gillian," he pointed to the silverette. "Und Monika," he pointed to the blonde.

"Ve need your help to take do-" Gillian started to say until her mouth was covered by the Swedish.

"N't h're," was all he said.

"Right," Tino said with a nod, moving from the door. "Come in and we'll talk."


	4. A Long Buried Secret

_A/N: Okay so I've been swamped with a lot of work but I've been working on this chapter any time I could! I'm a little disappointed that this story has 112 views yet only 2 reviews :( Reviews are love you guys! Oh, and a special thanks to my newest story follower and second person to favorite this story ForTheLoveOfBeerUndWurst! Please feel free to leave any review, but flames will be used to boil water for pasta~ :D_

Last chapter recap:_ "Berwald! Who's at the door?" Tino called, coming down the stairs and peeking around his "friend."_

_"Ludwig an' s'me g'rls," Berwald answered, stepping to the side._

_"Oh hei Ludwig! It's been a while!" Tino exclaimed with a wide smile/ "Who are your friends?"_

_"Zhese are mein schwestern. Gillian," he pointed to the silverette. "Und Monika," he pointed to the blonde._

_"Ve need your help to take do-" Gillian started to say until her mouth was covered by the Swedish._

_"N't h're," was all he said._

_"Right," Tino said with a nod, moving from the door. "Come in and we'll talk."_

* * *

The three German siblings quickly moved inside of the house as they were anxious to discuss matters with Tino.

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink maybe?" Tino asked, motioning for them to sit anywhere they like.

"Do you have beer?" Gillian asked with hopeful eyes.

"We h've Rökporter," Berwald answered.

"Zhat's just Swedish beer, right?" the silverette asked.

Ludwig sighed and ran a hand over his face as he looked over at his older sister.

"Just take it. Ve're vasting time," he told her in a serious tone.

Berwald nodded as he went to the kitchen.

"So what is it you need help with?" Tino asked with a smile.

"Everyone's tired of zhis var, no matter how you look at it. Ve're planning on stopping it und ve need your help," Monika told the Finnish man.

"But..." said Finnish man blinked in confusion. "I'm just one person. How can I possibly help?"

"It's more like ve need your army," Ludwig finally said.

"Oh! Okay!" Tino said, his smile widening. "That's no big deal!"

"Seriously?" Gillian asked as Berwald came back with her beer and one for himself.

"Mhm! I'm happy to help! Take as many men as you need!" he responded happily.

"Danke schone Tino," Monika said with a small smile.

"Any time miss Monika~" he replied, hopping up and going to the kitchen.

"T'no w'n't g't h'rt, right?" Berwald asked in a deathly serious tone once Tino was out of earshot.

"As long as he doesn't actually want to fight, nein," Ludwig answered.

"I h'pe he w'n't," the Swede said with a small sigh.

After a little while of deliberation, everything was explained to Tino and Berwald and it was decided that the German siblings would stay at Tino's house until they were ready to act on their plan. That night as Ludwig laid down to sleep, memories of his dream came back to him.

'Who vere zhose kids... Vhy vas I dreaming of zhem...? Zhe girl seemed so familiar...' his thoughts were interrupted by his twin shaking him.

"Ludwig, ve need to talk," she whispered.

"About vhat?" he asked, sitting up.

"It seems Gillian und Gilbert have been hiding somezhing for a vhile," she replied to which Gillian intervened.

"Ve veren't hiding anyzhing! You two never asked!" the silverette said with a pout.  
"How vere ve supposed to ask if ve never remembered!" Monika spat back.

See, long ago when Ludwig and Monika were eight, and Gilbert and Gillian were ten, Monika and Ludwig were in an accident that made them both have amnesia. All four siblings were playing when Monika tripped and fell down a steep hill. Ludwig, being the protective twin he is, tried to run after her but the same happened to him. The twins rolled down the hill until the stopped on a road. Disoriented and dizzy as they were, they didn't see the car coming straight for them.

They remembered nothing upon waking in the hospital. Monika really had nothing to remember but Ludwig did. A little girl he called Italy, or at least he thought Italy was a girl. If he had consulted Italy's brother, he would have known that she was a he and his name was Feliciano. He loved Feli with all his heart and hated that he had to move away. He thought about him every day until the accident, where he forgot him and everything else altogether.

"Vhat are you two talking about?" Ludwig asked, now standing.

"Do you remember vhen ve vere small und ve had zhat accident? Zhe one zhat made us forget everyzhing?" Monika asked.

"Barely... Vhat about it?" he asked, now confused even more.

"See... You had zhis... Friend..." Gillian said slowly.

"Nein! Tell him vhat you told me!" Monika commanded.

"Fine! You vere in love, okay? You vere in love vith a little boy you called Italy!" his silverette sister finally admitted.

Ludwig stared at her in shock. After all this time, he was just learning this now?! He clenched his teeth and hands.

"His name..." he ground out.

"Vhat about it?" Monika asked.

"His name! Vhat vas his name?!" he bellowed.

"I-I dunno! Somezhing Vargas!" Gillian said shakily.

Ludwig's mind suddenly flashed back to the hospital when he saw Feliciano's name sewn into his messenger bag. Feliciano V. Vargas...

"You've got to be kidding..." he said in shock.

"Vhy vould I joke about zhis?" Gillian asked with wide eyes.

"Zhe Italian..." Monika whispered in awe.

"Was? Vhat are you talking about?" Gillian asked, looking between her two siblings.

"Didn't you see on zhe Italian's bag? His name vas on it und his last name is Vargas!" Monika explained, taking a step towards her sister.

Ludwig sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"It all makes sense... He looks just like her..." he muttered.

"Looks like who?" Gillian asked.

"I had a dream... A dream of a little boy und girl in a field talking... He looks just like zhe girl..." he said only a little louder.

"You remembered somezhing..." Monika said softly.

"Gillian," the man said sternly, making his sister in question freeze. "Vhy is zhis just coming to light? Vhy didn't you say somezhing earlier?"

"Because ve started a new life avay from him! I didn't vant your heart to be broken again! Besides, it all worked out, didn't it? At least you met him again!" she defended.

"Ja, about fifteen years too late!" he yelled, standing and storming out the room.

"What's all the commotion?" Tino said with a yawn as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

"It's n'ne 'f our b's'ness," Berwald told the Fin. "Jus' c'me back t' bed."

"Oh..." Tino yawned again and walked back into the room. "Okie dokie."

Berwald closed the door and left the German siblings to their own devices.

A/N: Okay! Another chapter done! Thank you to whoever hasn't given up on this story and has kept reading! Please review and tell me what you thought or give me some suggestions on what you want to happen or who you want to show up later in the story!  
Don't be afraid to voice your opinions, likes, or dislikes!


	5. Muddled Minds and Secretive Brothers

_A/N: Really guys, could you please leave some reviews? I do my best to upload a chapter every few days, a week at the most. This story has had 171 reviews and yet only 2 reviews. I need feedback! I don't care if you criticize the story as long as it's constructive criticism! Tell me some characters to add, something you want to happen, anything and I'll do my best to put it in! Remember, reviews are love._

Last chapter recap: _"Gillian," the man said sternly, making his sister in question freeze. "Vhy is zhis just coming to light? Vhy didn't you say somezhing earlier?"_

_"Because ve started a new life avay from him! I didn't vant your heart to be broken again! Besides, it all worked out, didn't it? At least you met him again!" she defended._

_"Ja, about fifteen years too late!" he yelled, standing and storming out the room._

_"What's all the commotion?" Tino said with a yawn as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom._

_"It's n'ne 'f our b's'ness," Berwald told the Fin. "Jus' c'me back t' bed."_

_"Oh..." Tino yawned again and walked back into the room. "Okie dokie."_

_Berwald closed the door and left the German siblings to their own devices._

* * *

Raise your hand if you were wondering how Monika found out about this secret.

Monika and Gillian were in the second guest room at Tino's when Monika remembered something.

"Do you remember vhen ve vere on zhe plane und Ludwig fell asleep?" she asked her silverette sister.

"Ja, vhy?" Gillian asked, distracted with brushing her hair.

"Vell he vas talking… He said he vas sorry und had to go…" the blonde admitted.

"Maybe it vas a memory of before you two lost your memories. He had to leave zhis little boyfriend of his vhen ve moved," Gillian responded, freezing when she realized what just spilled from her mouth.

"You're kidding…" Monika muttered, sitting up slowly.

"M-Moni, come on, lay back down," the silverette tried to convince her sister.

"You kept zhis from us… From **him**! How could you do something like zhat?!" Monika nearly yelled as she stood, running to the room Ludwig was in.

And that's how it started. Ludwig was currently wandering around against his better judgment while his sister were out looking for him.

'_How could she… All zhis time, I could have gone back und seen him again…' _he thought to himself.

His brain was full of even more thoughts than before. Secrets, lies, old loves, _meeting_ said old love again after years of being apart, it was all just too much. What did this mean now? Feliciano didn't seem to recognize him or his name at the hospital… Could he have forgotten him?

Ludwig now wanted more than anything to be with Feliciano. Just to hear his voice or see his smile would make his lifetime. But no, he was stuck wandering the woods in Finland to get away from his family (sister) who kept something so important from him.

"I svear vhen ve meet again, I'm not letting you go," he promised, looking up at the stars.

_~And now with Feliciano~_

"Ve~ Fratello?" Feliciano asked his brother as he lied down in his bed.

"What the hell do you want?" his brother responded.

"Why does the name 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' sound so familiar?" Feli asked, staring at the ceiling.

His brother froze, then slowly turned to his brother, speaking lowly.

"Forget that name and forget you ever met him. He's a bastard Feliciano."

"But he seemed nice…" Feliciano responded with a slightly sad voice.

"Just go to sleep," his brother instructed with a sigh as he headed to the door.

"Okay~ Goodnight Lovino~" Feliciano responded with a yawn as Lovino walked out.

_~With Monika and Gillian~_

"Ve're never going to find him in zhis darkness!" Monika yelled at her sister.

"Oh calm down! You act like it's my fault he valked out in zhe first place!" Gillian retorted with equal volume.

"It is! None of zhis vould have happened if you had just told Ludwig zhe truth a long time ago!" Monika increased her volume, halting where she stood and clenching her hands into fists.

"If you vould just _listen_ to me, zhen you vould understand vhy I didn't! If I had told him zhen he vould have been devastated zhat he vould probably never see zhe little Italian brat again!" Gillian spun to face her sister.

"Like you care!" Monika scoffed. "You say you do yet you call him a brat! If you vanted to do vhat vas right zhen you vould have just told him! Zhink of how confused he is right now!"

"If you hadn't gone und told him zhen ve vouldn't be out here!" Gillian bellowed.

Suddenly there was the sound of two guns cocking and a rustling in the trees.

"Put your hand where I can see 'em and get on the ground!" a voice that sounded American commanded.

"Great…" Gillian sighed, doing as she was instructed.

"Who are you?" Monika asked, choosing to be defiant and still standing.

Two figures jumped from the trees, one much taller than the other.

"That doesn't matter. Just do as we say and you won't get hurt, da?" a Russian voice asked.

Monika slowly complied, lying on the ground. The two figures quickly walked over, handcuffing the Germans roughly.

"You've been officially captured by the allies," the American announced, flashing a cocky grin.

_~And finally back to Ludwig~_

He honestly didn't know where he was anymore. All he did know was that his legs were starting to ache, he was tired, and he was lost. _Very_ lost. For all he knew, he could be in a whole new country by now. He had no way to measure time and he had no idea when the sun would come up. He was all alone with his thoughts.

"It's all to much… I just vant zhis all to be over und done vith… More Zhan anyzhing, I just vant to explain everything to Feliciano…" the name sounded almost familiar on his tongue. "Feliciano…" he repeated as he looked at the stars again, wondering if the Italian was looking at the same ones right now.

_A/N: So there's another chapter done! Please remember to review if anyone is still reading this far and tell me what you think! Leave some suggestions or even plot twists that you want in here! Also, never be afraid to PM me your ideas if you don't want to say them out loud!_


End file.
